It is known that the human organism will unrestrictedly activate proteins in all tissues when in a state of stress, for example after surgery or an injury, in order to metabolize and to utilize as a supply of energy the amino acids which are present therein. One portion of the mobilized amino acids will be oxidatively degraded in the course of this process within the peripheral tissues because these tissues do not have sufficient energy substrates in this case of increased conversion during the state of stress and the liberation of the aliphatic acids from the depot fats will take its course only after some delay. Since the amino acids are derived not only from the tissues, for example the muscle, but also from functionally important proteins, there exists the danger of functional disturbances which will then become noticeable during the period following surgery, for example by an increase in the rate of infections.
For this reason, the patient will usually be fed parenterally after surgery or a major injury, which means that he is being supplied intravenously with energy substrates as a means to overcome this deficiency of body-produced substrates and to preserve the valuable amino acids within the organism. However, in order to successfully replace the amino acids in their function of burning of the cells, a substantial supply of energy-rich substrates will be necessary, in other words, a high-caloric parenteral feeding. Since a state of stress also disturbs the glucose utilization, the replacement of the deficient energy substrates by glucoses only will result in relatively high glucose level ratios, as experienced for example in the case of diabetics, so that this treatment could lead to hyperosmotic conditions or even hyperosmotic coma. In view of this, the glucose has been replaced partially by sugar substitutes, fat-emulsions and alcohols. Unfortunately, these substrates which are suitable energy-providing substrates have other undesirable side-effects rendering these substances only conditionally suitable for a complete parenteral feeding. The sugar substitutes interfere with the energy metabolism of the liver while the fat-emulsions adversely influence the body resistance to infections, and the alcohol influence the fat- and the uric acid metabolism of the liver, causing liver damages, infections and gout.
A definite improvement in energy replenishment in such situations has been attained by the admixture of kinins to glucose-containing infusion solutions of high percentages The published German patent application No. 26 57 381 describes such infusion solutions containing 100 to 300 grams of glucose and 1 .mu.g to 1.6 mg of kinins per liter and possibly some other infusion components. Dietze et al have published reports on the influence of Brady kinin or the kallikreinekinin system, respectively, on the glucose utilization in the muscle in "Klin. Wochenschrift", vol. 55, page 1357 (1972) and in Hoppe Seyler's "Z. Physiol. Chem.", vol. 358, page 633 (1977). Wicklmayr et al also reported an improvement of the poor glucose utilization by the use of Brady kinin in the case of diabetics and patients under stress caused by surgery, see "Klinische Wochenschrift", vol. 56, pages 1077 to 1083 (1978). These authors believe that this effect is due to a stimulation of the glucose transport by way of the cellular membrane of the muscle tissue so that the glucose is being utilized more effectively, thus preventing the occurrence of hyperosmotic conditions. The cell will then not require any other energy substrates, and especially not amino acids, fat or alcohol. The amino acids, originating from body-produced proteins and possibly augmented by the glucose-containing infusion solutions of the DE-OS No. 26 57 381, are therefore fully available for the closing of the defect at the area of the bodily injury (for example resulting from surgery).
It was thus possible by means of the thus described infusion therapy to influence the protein metabolism by replacing with glucose the amino acids content which had been mobilized from the protein-containing tissues and utilized for the energy-production of the cell. However, this method did not guarantee that amino acids would not be mobilized from the protein-containing body tissues of the liver, muscles, nerves and brain because the organism continued the mobilization of amino acids with the aid of the catabolic hormones which reduced the anabolic effect of insulin on the protein metabolism in order to make them available to protect the defect of the organism at the area of injury (for example resulting from surgery). This resulted in the disadvantage for the patient that, in spite of the infusion therapy being employed, in addition to the nerve and muscle proteins, the very valuable functional proteins of the blood which are actively taking part in specific functions of the body, for example in the coagulation, the protection against infection and the like, were included in the combustion process.